


Merry Kristen's Mess

by Alkamin



Category: Original Work
Genre: I just wanted to post it anywhere, This is literally just a christmas present for friends, please don't mind this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkamin/pseuds/Alkamin
Summary: A little Christmas present for my friends
Kudos: 2





	Merry Kristen's Mess

Once again, it was that certain time of the year. That one time of the year that most of the people dubbed to be the “most wonderful” one. To Shakil, too, it was the most wonderful time of the year. Even though he hadn’t quite understood the sense behind this “Kristen’s Mess” thing yet, especially who this Kristen-person was and why they made a mess, he did know that this was the perfect excuse to give out presents to everyone!

So, he made use of the fact that the ship was docked right now and went out to the forest. Like every year, he would go hunting for some nice round pinecones. Oh, how much he loved those little brown pieces of goodness, so cute and round and perfect for tossing at people! He wanted everyone to have a pretty pinecone in their possession, as in his humble opinion, everyone deserved to call a pinecone theirs.

As he made his way through the quiet forest, breathing in the refreshing, wooden air, he started to reminisce. He hadn’t been with his current crew for a very long time, yet here he was, strolling through a potentially dangerous forest, collecting pinecones for them in hopes to make them smile at least a little bit. For some reason… he was just really yearning for their smiles.  
There was Jackson with whom he perhaps had a constant quarrel about who of them both now truly carries the title of the captain. But despite that, there also was no day this goofball managed to not make Shakil smile at least once with his positive energy.

There was the lovely Cessabit who, besides, was very pretty, but also cared for the crew a lot, showing kindness that never failed to warm Shakil’s heart.

Charlie, whose sense for justice and responsibility he admired greatly; and with her knack for music, she had quite inspired Shakil to pick up his old passion for singing again.

A smile crept up Shakil’s face as he remembered that one time Charlie beat him up with a broom. It hurt a lot back then, yes, but he couldn’t help but laughing about it by now. He wouldn’t admit it in front of the others though. He really didn’t want to lay down his pride and admit he deserved this ass-kicking. 

Moving on, there also were Josh, Jamie, Sock, Mako and of course Crackle who he all appreciated so greatly. All of them were a special part of the crew and without any of them, it wouldn’t be the same, never.

It was so funny to him. Not even two months had passed, and he already held all of them so dearly. Trust was something very hard for Shakil to show, yet this crew managed to earn it way too quickly. He felt a little idiotic, but his old friend Nuri once told him… it’s alright to be foolish at times, especially if it is for the sake of someone you love.

Oh, Nuri! What would he had done without them in his current crew! And also regarding this, Shakil was too prideful to admit it, but if Nuri hadn’t been there from the very start, he perhaps wouldn’t have dared to talk to any of his crew members at all. For that alone, he was so grateful, and it made Nuri deserve at least two pinecones!

Suddenly, Shakil just stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. His face reflected pure joy, a little tear crawling down his cheek. He wasn’t alone, not at all. He had all those wonderful people around him, and he couldn’t be any more grateful.

He soon made his way back to the ship in order to surprise everyone with the gifts he had collected and to just… to just let them know how much those people meant to him.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
